


Apologies and Ice Cream

by EmptyOliveJar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Hux with anxiety, I have fallen victim to the "Ren can't type" trope, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Not that Hux is any better, Ren not knowing how to be constructive about his feelings, ice cream discourse, once again I refuse to give Hux horrible parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyOliveJar/pseuds/EmptyOliveJar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the bridge of the Finalizer, Ren pushes Hux too far. To Hux's shock, he expresses his remorse. When Hux finally decides to hear his apologies, Ren reveals that he made Hux a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies and Ice Cream

Hux was done. There were no other options for him at this point. Even if he understood his orders, he'd reached his breaking point. It was taking all of the energy he could spare for him not to lose his composure and contact Snoke to demand that he remove his apprentice from Hux’s ship. He’d dealt with Ren obliterating expensive pieces of equipment, terrorizing his crew, and snubbing him personally but no more. Allowing himself to be pushed this far only confirmed to himself that he was weak, but evidently that was a truth that Hux needed to accept.  
  
Ren threatening him on the bridge in front of all of those officers had made something snap inside of Hux. Until then, he’d been collected whenever Ren got in his face, perhaps slightly intimidated, but even in tone and not shrinking away. Hux had never raised his voice in all of his time as a commanding officer unless it was to allow the volume to carry an order over background noise in times of duress. However, earlier in the rotation, there had been an unsanctioned departure. Taking his ship, Ren left without telling anyone where he was going, flying off by himself and vanishing. Hux only received the news once the ship was gone. Nobody had tried to stop Ren and Hux couldn’t blame them for doing so after so many of the troopers and officers had experienced Ren’s lightsaber within centimeters of their face or had been force choked nearly to death.  
  
But that hadn’t been what left Hux finishing out his shift with his hands clenched tightly enough for his fingernails to sink through his gloves. Upon Ren’s return, he stalked into the bridge and right up to Hux. Even with his mask in place, Ren was easy to read if one had spent enough time with him as Hux had unfortunately been forced to.  
  
“You’ve returned.” Hux said dryly.  
  
Ren’s voice was modulated by his mask to sound even and stygian. “Yes. We will need to remain in this sector until I say otherwise.”  
  
“And why is that?”  
  
“I do not have to justify my orders to you, General. You may bring your concerns to the Supreme Leader if so wish.”  
  
Hux felt his face start to flush and he clenched his jaw, heart starting to hammer in his chest. That was only the start of things. Even if productivity was still audible by the sound of typing and gentle beeps and whirs from monitors, everyone was listening even if it appeared that everyone was doing what they were supposed to be. That was certainly what Hux would be doing if he were on the bridge with a force wielding maniac in the face of his higher officer.  
  
“I only want to know what your business is so that your request can disturb the routine and plans of my ship and crew as little as possible. Do not disrespect me because I’m doing my job, Ren.”  
  
“What you’re doing is playing at being some grand figure when you’re just a small man that belongs behind a desk.” Ren explained slowly and with a sneer that Hux knew was there.  
  
Hux’s tone was low and deadly. “Get off my bridge.”  
  
Momentarily, an invisible hand brushed against his throat, fingers threatening to tighten. The initial instinct to panic was powerful and Hux’s breath stuttered visibly. However, his expression hardened, his indignation overpowering the urge to flee. The grip around his neck fell away as Ren stared at Hux through that ridiculous mask, staying perfectly still as he appraised Hux as if for the first time.  
  
“Now, Ren! I won’t ask again.”  
  
Obeying, Ren turned on his heels and headed straight for the lift, his fraying robes being kicked out in front of him with each step. As much as Hux wanted to raise his head high in victory, he was too stunned and drained to do so. At some point, things had gotten interesting enough for the room to nearly become silent. That was the only thing Hux addressed before heading to stand before the viewport to look at the starts and collect himself.  
  
“Get back to work.” 

When shifts changed and Hux left the bridge, he didn’t pretend that it wasn’t a relief. He desperately needed time alone. As he punched in the code to the panel next to the door to his private quarters, he repeated his old mantra to himself as he did whenever he was off the clock. Things are in good hands and you need to rest. Things are in good hands and you need to rest. Things are in good hands… The doors parted for him and he stepped inside, locking the entrance behind him. Perhaps for a few minutes he could believe what he needed to.  
  
Before he even sat down, Hux stripped off his boots and uniform. Since it was all still clean, he put the pants and jacket onto a hanger and back into the closet and left the boot out to shine at some point. Comfortable in just his undershirt and briefs, he went to his chair and plopped down heavily in a way that he never would have had anyone even had the chance of seeing it. Reaching over to the side table, he grabbed his data pad to sift through his comm link, not wanting to get too comfortable before he was sure that there weren't any last orders that needed to be given. He had barely started to enter his pass code when the door panel began to buzz incessantly, alerting him that a transmission was coming through from the other side. Hux swore and sluggishly rose, going over to and punching the button that would allow both his voice and whoever was outside's to carry through to one another.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
“General.” A deep and aggravatingly familiar voice called out.  
  
Hux didn't censor his thoughts. “What could you possibly need that would warrant you coming to my private quarters, Ren?”  
  
“May we speak?”  
  
“We’re speaking right now. What do you want?”  
  
Ren snarled. “I want to see you face to face.”  
  
Multiple choices came to mind. Hux could simply turn off the microphones and speakers that allowed them to speak through the door, tell him to leave, open the door in his underwear, or actually redress and then meet with Ren. The last option showed professionalism that Ren had yet to earn but it was the only thing that his self regulation would allow him to do. Leaning away to sigh without Ren hearing him, Hux went back to the panel once he’d taken a deep breath.  
  
“Give me a minute.”  
  
Doing the bare minimum with his appearance for one of the few times in his life, Hux merely pulled his uniform pants back on and tucked his undershirt into them before opening the door. He stood purposefully with a wide stance in the doorway to communicate to Ren that whatever he wanted to say could be said in the hallway and then he was to leave. The mask that covered his overly expressive face rested in one of Ren's hands. Even if his features were arranged in a neutral countenance, Hux’s weren’t. He was still highly upset with Ren and now that he was away from the other officers, he wanted him to know that.  
  
“Well?” He encouraged curtly, wanting this encounter to end as quickly as possible. “What is it?”  
  
Ren was staring again and Hux didn’t remotely appreciate it. Yes, without his greatcoat he was slight and without the rest of his uniform he could qualify as delicate. It had proven useful once or twice with him being underestimated only to use that to his advantage in overcoming opponents during his physical combat training. Despite Ren’s bulk, if he didn’t have his force powers Hux would have had a fighting chance against him and it was something he was willing to allude to, if only to take Ren down a notch with his swaggering displays of his abilities should he make a comment about Hux’s body. But he didn’t, just focusing on Hux’s face when he began to catch on to how his wandering gaze was only adding to Hux’s bitterness towards him.  
  
“On the bridge earlier-” He began, but Hux cut him off.  
  
“Yes, that.” Hux spat. “Here to threaten me with actually crushing my windpipe next time I stand up to you?”  
  
Ren blinked, starting to frown. Good. Whatever he was expecting, Hux was determined to take him off guard. Maybe he’d feel some of the humiliation he’d made Hux experience.  
  
His voice was soft, something Hux only heard when Snoke reprimanded him. “No.”  
  
“What, then? I’ve been waiting all day to get away from you and you won’t even allow me that. Go take your shuttle wherever you want. You’ll do it no matter what I say anyway. I chose to quietly deal with the chaos you create, Ren, so long as you never undermined my authority. Because of who you are to Snoke, I kept handling everything even as you personally saw to wrecking what I devote my life to. I thought that perhaps since you’d been having to work with me for years you might prefer that and I wanted to show that I could be an ally. I guess we’re passed that.”  
  
By the end of his speech, he’d nearly started yelling. In response, Ren’s chest was rising and falling in a controlled pace that he must have been arduous to regulate. Hux had never considered that Ren was capable of controlling himself even minutely and seeing that now only made him more irate. Ren blinked a few times, looking slightly above Hux rather than at him as he had been.  
  
“I want to apologize.”  
  
“Do you? I don’t know if you were ever taught this, but apologies don’t have to be accepted when they're given. And after all that you’ve done, yours shouldn’t be. I am an engineer, Ren, but I’m also one of the best damn generals the First Order has ever seen and that's being proven every day I'm in command. Goodbye.”  
  
Hux turned and went back into his quarters. There was time for Ren to have said something or even stepped in after him, but he stayed rooted to the spot. Hux didn’t look back, just shutting the door. Once inside, he noticed with dismay that without his gloves, the duress of that conversation had made him draw blood on his palms. 

Several cycle of rotations passed. When Ren took his ship and went back to that planet where he was determined to do his training or whatever it was that Snoke had told him to do there, Hux’s relief was hollow. Fighting with Ren took more out of him than Hux had to give and it was wearing on him. As much as he hoped the strain wasn’t visible, there was no way for him to know so he kept his back as straight as ever and went about his duties with more attentiveness than was required. It was how he’d always coped and how he would likely continue to. After a few shifts, he finally started to relax again, enough to think to order a new pair of gloves and have the laundry droids try to repair his current ones in the meantime. He had a spare pair, but they were lined with neat rows of stitches from where he’d taken his frustrations out on them as he stood with his hands behind his back at his posts if one were to look closely enough.  
  
When his shift ended and the night rounds began, Hux went through his routine of undressing and neatly putting away his clothes before grabbing his data pad. To his jubilation, there was only one message that was flagged for immediate attention, a rare occurrence. All he wanted to do was sit for a while, shower, smoke, flip through a holorecord if he was still awake enough to do so. Taking a closer look at the message, Hux ground his teeth together when he read who it was from. Still, it had to be read and responded to.  
  
Ren: i have returned  
  
His lack of punctuation and capitalization was annoying but not shocking. None the less, Hux responded quickly and perfunctory to show acknowledgement.  
  
Hux: Noted.  
  
Ren: come to my quarters i have something for you  
  
Even if nobody was here to see it, Hux made a face. If Ren was being lewd with him he would pay.  
  
Hux: I have no interest in doing anything to pleasure you if that’s what you are implying. You only have a comm link so that you, the Supreme Leader, and I can communicate rapidly. This is no use for that and certainly no use for me, a general of the First Order and not your plaything. I don’t know if me speaking to you outside my quarters out of uniform gave you incorrect ideas but you assumed wildly incorrectly. Never ask me such a thing again.  
  
He set down his data pad harder than he should have after sending that. Was Ren ever going to cease to insult him? Hux had retrieved his cigara case and sparksticks from his nightstand and had lit and smoked through half a cigara before he noticed that Ren had sent a flurry of replies. Wanting to ignore them but unable to distance himself from Ren even after what he’d propositioned him for, Hux forced himself to read them.  
  
Ren: that isnt what i meant!!!  
  
Ren: i wasnt being sexual  
  
Ren: hux  
  
Ren: im teling the truth!!  
  
Hux smirked even if he felt no humor. How Ren could be articulate enough in speaking but type like this was beyond Hux. Still, he was inclined to believe him. Ren took what he wanted from people without apology. So far, that had always been fear and obedience, but Hux conjectured that if he had wanted Hux and Hux had refused as he had, his reply would be a smug statement about Hux or himself, not embarrassed explanation. Wanting him to stew for a while and perhaps gain the upper hand on him, Hux shut off his data pad. It would show him offline kill the odds of Ren getting a message back from him. That would make Hux’s appearance at Ren’s quarters even more unexpected.  
  
Irritated over having to dress in his complicated uniform after his shift had ended twice in a short period, Hux none the less put every piece back into place from his boots to his belt, all of it going over his jacket and jodhpurs. He smoothed his hair back into place and slipped on his gloves before stepping out. If he was going to be seen in the hall, it was going to be as General Hux and not anything less. Ren’s quarters were isolated as much as possible from the rest of the officers' and troopers' and the walk took long enough that Hux had to wonder if Ren’s temper had flared up based on all of the exclamation marks he’d used. It would be in Hux's best interest if it hadn’t but he wasn’t turning back. Once at Ren’s door, he stopped and held down the speaker button. There was only silence. Hux was only going to wait a few more seconds before he gave up. The idea of being seen in front of Ren’s quarters was becoming an increasingly unpleasant concept. Then the static from the speaker cut out as the other end was activated but Hux didn't allow him to speak first.  
  
"Ren."  
  
“Hux?”  
  
Who else would it be?  
  
“Yes.”  
  
The door opened and Hux cocked his head slightly. He’d completely redressed to visit Ren but he hadn’t been paid the same favor. Seeing what Ren wore underneath his robes and heavy boots was the last thing Hux had wanted to know. All he had on were a loose pair of pants connected to suspenders that looped over a long sleeve shirt that ended just under his sternum. Hux had seen pin up posters depicting models that were more covered than Ren was.  
  
“Not sexual, eh?”  
  
Ren scowled. “You didn’t say you were coming.”  
  
“You did invite me.” Hux countered even if he was the one being rude now.  
  
Ren just mulled things over for a moment and Hux let him, wanting to see what he’d say.  
  
“I made you something. I thought it might say what I wasn’t able to in apology.”  
  
Hux wasn’t sure he wanted whatever it was. Even if he’d calmed down, his ego had been slighted and that wasn’t something he let people move on from.  
  
“Ren-”  
  
“Please, just see what it is. You’ll like it.”  
  
Hux let off a light huff and then nodded, knowing he wouldn’t be rid of Ren until he acquiesce. At least it was a minor request.  
  
“Fine.”  
  
Ren gawked and then nodded slightly, probably to himself. He had been expecting to have to cajole Hux. Moving into his rooms, Hux followed him, discretely taking a look around Ren’s quarters. He’d brought next to nothing with him when he first stepped onto the Finalizer but things were oddly lived in. While it was far from being full, there were odd items displayed on the shelves and clothes were draped over furniture here and there. Everything must have come from those planetside visits. Hux hadn’t been expecting this. Having not been invited to sit down and not wanting to stay any longer than he had to, Hux redirected himself and Ren.  
  
“So what was it that you wanted to show me?”  
  
Ren gave Hux a warning glance. “I didn’t have it ready because you didn’t say that you were coming, as I’ve said.”  
  
Nearly rolling his eyes, Ren picked up on Hux’s impatience and it fueled his own.  
  
“Wait here.” He commanded.  
  
That wasn’t worth dignifying an answer. None the less, Hux stood in place as Ren went over to open up a small conservator. Why he had one of those when food could be called for between meals with his status on the ship perplexed Hux. A medium sized bowl was taken out. Ren shifted the bowl into one hand and then grabbed a few other items he’d placed on top of the conservator that Hux hadn't had time to identify. Moving everything to the work space of his standard issue desk, he kept his back to Hux and his large frame prevented Hux from peeking and guessing at what he was doing. When he’d finished, he hesitantly approached Hux, holding out his gift in offering.  
  
“Oh.” Hux exclaimed, mouth falling open slightly.  
  
In Ren’s hand was an ice cream cone with three massive scoops. It appeared to be flavored by some sort of berry judging by the bright pink coloring of the ice cream and the cone was crisp. Not knowing how to react or feel, Hux just shifted his gaze from Ren to the ice cream repeatedly, needing an explanation despite finding himself pleased by what Ren had done.  
  
“A while back, when the heater was malfunctioning on the bridge and everyone was sweating, all you could think about was ice cream. I focused in on your thoughts because I wanted to know how you were able to appear so calm when your bridge was falling apart. When you wouldn’t accept my apology I wanted to try harder to show you that I am sorry and this was the only thing I knew for sure that you liked.”  
  
Part of Hux’s mind came back to him upon revisiting that memory. Hux had been torn between listening to the reports that the two technicians were giving him as they attempted to repair the heating unit that had started billowing out hot air and seething at Ren for standing on the bridge for seemingly no other purpose than to get in the way. When the unit finally began to have progress made on it and Hux stepped back, the heat brought him back to his childhood home. Arkanis rained nearly the entire year and because of that, the houses had to be very warm for them to be dry enough to stave off molds. In turn, it was usually stuffy inside and it wasn’t uncommon for summer clothes to be worn inside during winter. Because of that and in direct contrast to the damp weather outside, ice cream was a year round treat that his mother would always keep in the conservator for the family and his father enjoyed rewarding him with an ice cream cone whenever he'd accomplished something, particularly if along the way to finishing whatever it was that his parents were proud of him for they'd seen him struggling with his mental health. A more disturbing idea replaced the fond recollection.  
  
“Stay out of my damn thoughts.”  
  
“I don’t dwell on them on purpose. It’s difficult not to hear you sometimes.”  
  
"Try harder, then.”  
  
“You don’t understand.” Ren snapped. “Some people have stronger connections to the force than others. You may not be force sensitive, but you have a very palpable presence.”  
  
Hux grimaced. “Clearly.”  
  
Angry at himself, Ren sat down heavily on his sofa. Hux closed his eyes and took a few seconds to berate himself before sitting down next to him. When Ren looked over at him in curiosity over his gesture of friendliness, Hux just took a bite of his ice cream. It was sweet and a little harder than he preferred but still quite enjoyable. Ren had worked hard on it and Hux was begrudgingly starting to accept his apology. Communicating that was proving irksome.  
  
“I’ll never be able to finish all of this.”  
  
“I’ll take some.”  
  
Glowering, even if Hux didn’t believe in wasting food or anything else he didn’t want Ren’s mouth on anything that they were sharing. Still, he compromised. Hux drew an invisible line down the middle of the ice cream cone for Ren to observe.  
  
“That half is yours.”  
  
Giving Hux a small smile, Ren took the cone from Hux and gave his part of the ice cream an experimental lick. The idea that he had not had any of it while he made it and that it was all intended for Hux was strange but genuine somehow. Seeming to like what he was eating by the dot of pink that stuck to his large nose after he took a large bite out of the ice cream, Hux emitted a snort.  
  
“This situation is unbelievable.”  
  
Ren looked over at him. “That you’re in my quarters sharing an ice cream cone with me?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“I’m just pleased that you accepted my apology.”  
  
“I never told you that I did.” Hux pointed out.  
  
“You wouldn’t have stayed here if you hadn't.”  
  
Hux gazed evenly at Ren, just wanting to focus on his ice cream not dripping onto his uniform. Taking off his gloves, he tucked them into his belt and then took the cone back. It was finally starting to run a bit around the edges and Hux throroughly enjoying the softening ice cream, running his tongue around the edge of the cone. He wondered what the cone was like but there would be no way to bite into it without making a mess for a while. A drop of ice cream stuck to his lip and he brought the back of one finger up to his mouth to remove it. Ren followed the movement with his eyes.  
  
He called him out even if it didn’t have much feeling behind it. “If you don’t mind, Ren.”  
  
Sitting back, Ren’s face may have been tinged with red but Hux didn’t care enough to double check. This was becoming so childish. Hux gave Ren the cone but instead of readily having some, Ren was determined to speak with him about Hux's own thoughts.  
  
Ren’s voice was declarative. “You don’t hate me.”  
  
“I should.” Hux shot back.  
  
“You hate it when I react disproportionately with the situation. When you think of me other times, it’s with understandable amounts of disdain but you also find me interesting. You’ve come close to trying to speak to me on a personal level a few times but then I always ended up doing something to upset you so you changed your mind.”  
  
“And you think you’ve gotten that from my thoughts that you so enjoy violating?”  
  
“I know I did.”  
  
“This isn’t an even playing field, Ren, and I don’t find that acceptable.”  
  
Ren pouted, contemplating something. That drop of ice cream was still on his nose.  
  
“To me, you were always a sycophant but my opinion has evolved. You do rely on charisma to an extent but also your other abilities. Military strategy wasn’t your strongest subject but you’ve compensated for it with your orderliness and direction and it’s made you a well rounded officer.”  
  
“Nice to know that you don’t lump me in with the boot lickers anymore.”  
  
Upset at having his message misinterpreted again, Ren's lip curled over his teeth. Not wanting the cone to be crushed, Hux pried it from his fingers, ignoring his frustration. The ice cream was mostly gone by now there was still enough left that the cone was off limits still unless they wanted melted ice cream to drip everywhere. Kicking himself for what he was doing, Hux took his thumb and wiped away the ice cream on the tip of Ren’s nose. Ren was perplexed by the action.  
  
“Ren, were you trying to say that you like me?”  
  
Upon hearing that, Ren froze. Hux wanted to laugh but he didn’t. This day had certainly become full of unexpected turns. Needing an answer but not receiving one verbally, Hux leaned forward and trailed a few fingers up Ren’s jaw and into his thick hair. Even if Hux didn’t do anything more than that, by Ren’s stuttering breath and steady incline towards him with his eyes shutting, Hux had gained the information he had sought. Things became a game of chicken from there. Hux wasn’t going to back away and Ren was hesitantly coming forward. When he was only a hands breadth away from Hux’s face, Hux had to realize that he had to either going to accept the kiss or make a gesture that showed that he didn’t want it.  
  
Reacting impulsively with a third option, Hux put the ice cream cone in front of Ren. Ren plowed right into it and his eyes flew open. While he was initially swearing and trying to mop up the ice cream dripping down his cheek with his hands before it could land on his odd clothes, it didn’t last and neither did Hux’s fear for the consequences of what he did.  
  
“I deserved that.” He confessed.  
  
“Not entirely. I just wasted your ice cream cone. Shame on me because it was delicious.”  
  
Hux got up and fetched the bowl that Ren had kept the ice cream in before he scooped it into the cone before returning to Ren. Picking pieces of cone off of Ren’s face and brushing the solid chunks of ice cream into the bowl, Ren was still a mess but at least it hadn’t gotten everywhere. A few drops were headed down Ren’s face to his neck and Hux decided to tease him one last time. He sat back down next to him, much closer this time, and set the bowl down on the floor.  
  
“Hold still.”  
  
Ren was about to ask what he was doing when his voice cut off. Hux had ducked down to run his tongue along Ren’s jaw and up to his cheek, licking up the ice cream. All that Hux could detect behind the berry and cream flavor was clean skin, which Hux appreciated. Leaning back, Ren’s expression was incredulous and something that Hux would treasure forever.  
  
“Now I have to apologize.” He stated with a teasing lilt. “Do you accept that I’m sorry?”  
  
For a second time, Ren went to kiss Hux and this time Hux let him. His lips were soft and cold from the ice cream. They shaped awkwardly around Hux’s from either not having expected being kissed in return or a lack of experience. Hux cupped Ren’s face, adjusting him to a more preferable angle. After he got into the swing of things, Ren proved to be unexpectedly good at this. Wanting to see what he’d do, Hux left his lips parted on the next kiss. Ren picked up on it and hesitantly flicked his tongue over Hux’s lip. Trying not to grin in enjoyment, Hux swept his tongue along the underside of Ren’s and Ren let off a deep moan. To Hux’s amusement, he didn’t taste as sweet as he would have thought with all of the ice cream. Alluring was never a word Hux would ever have thought to apply to Ren but here he was, trying to pull moves that would impress the enormous, bumbling man. Hux sank his teeth into his lip upon remembrance of that and Ren wrapped his huge hands around Hux’s waist, pushing Hux away from him. He was breathing heavily and Hux let his hands fall to Ren’s chest, smirking.  
  
“I take it that I’m forgiven.” Hux stated.  
  
To Hux’s protest, Ren only reached down and dipped his fingers into the bowl of melted ice cream. After using said fingers to smear ice cream all along Hux’s lower lip in rebuttal, some of his old, infuriating swagger returned.  
  
“Now you are.”  
  
Against his better judgement, Hux laughed, making Ren smile as he sucked at his lip to get the ice cream off. Ren put his fingers into his mouth to clean them and Hux shook his head.  
  
“Bring napkins next time, that's disgusting.”  
  
Ren removed his fingers with a pop. “So you would like a next time?”  
  
“I’d like a next time if you show me the respect you claim to have for me.” Hux said in all seriousness.  
  
“I’ll do that.”  
  
“Swear to it?”  
  
“I do.”  
  
“Good. I’m tired not only of your behavior but of stooping to your level to try to rectify it.”  
  
“I have more incentive now.” Ren shrugged.  
  
“You certainly do. Misbehave and you can eat your ice cream alone.”  
  
“There would be less of a mess that way, General. Also…”  
  
Hux wanted to know what Ren was thinking, not having the unfair advantage of mind and mood reading.  
  
“What?” He murmured, urging Ren to continue.  
  
“Would you like a new pair of gloves? I’ll need to go planetside one last time and they have very nice leather gloves there. It’s partially my fault that you need new ones in the first place.”  
  
Chest constricting uncomfortably, Hux kissed him to discontinue the conversation, keeping it chaste and then darting away. Without asking permission, he went into the refresher. Hux looked at the mirror as he washed his hands to free himself of the sticky feeling that had been clinging to him. There was a long, pink smudge above his lips but that wasn’t anything he hadn’t been expecting. After dampening a wash cloth that Ren had folded to the side of the sink, Hux cleaned off his face. That done, he noticed that he appeared flushed, but there was nothing that could be done about that. He hadn’t expected Ren to feel guilty for setting off his anxiety of all things. It was so personal compared to apologizing for mouthing off to him. His mental state wasn’t something he hadn't discussed with anyone in years. Ren had just picked up on it like it was nothing. Hopefully Ren would hear that Hux wanted him to drop the subject as well even if given little presents seemed to be how he displayed affection.  
  
He handed the washcloth to Ren on the way out. “Here. It’s all over your neck and face.”  
  
“I’m aware.”  
  
There was still one thing that he needed to say and just as he had his hand on the door panel, he turned back to Ren, who was still on the couch and was doing his best to check to see if there was ice cream in his hair without a mirror. Sensing Hux’s gaze, Ren looked up at him. Hux had never seen him appear so innocent and it made him blush against his will.  
  
“Thank you, Ren.”  
  
Ren smiled at him, widely but slightly strained as if he didn’t do it much. Hux could empathize.  
  
“You’re welcome, General.”  
  
“I…” Hux steeled himself. “I would greatly appreciate it if you would pick me up a pair of gloves as you mentioned.”  
  
Ren’s sheepish grin persisted. “I’ll be sure to do that.”  
  
Needing to leave before he made a fool of himself, Hux nodded stiffly and then opened the door, walking out briskly. The next time Ren gave him an invitation, he’d be sure to accept. Of that, he had every intention.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the Lego Star Wars game for providing such lovely fodder for all the recent General Hux ice cream discourse. Sorry if there are any blaring typos, I suck at editing. Thank you for reading and please leave comments and kudos if you'd like!


End file.
